Seductive Blood
by mod-soul64
Summary: Grell wishes to show his love for Sebastian, but he doesn't really show it in the nicest of ways. Lured to Grell when Ciel is used as bait, Sebastian becomes trapped with the god of Death. Grell's POV, Grell x Sebastian and Sebastian x Ciel. Fic on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami are composed people, going about their jobs every day in a constant schedule with little variations. Except for me, the man with the name of Grell. I tend to get a bit wrapped up in my duties as a Death God, with all the blood and everything. But hey, it's not my fault that my favourite colour is almost everywhere in the insides of the humans.

And then there is Sebastian Michaels, my dear Sebas-chan. His eyes are the colour of blood, but shine like the most brilliant rubies I've ever seen. Oh, speaking of Sebas-chan, I finally get to spend time with him today. Sebas-chan can act like a little forest creature, easily trapped by the most obvious of baits. All I had to do was kidnap his little brat of a master, and Sebas-chan came running like a knight in shining armor to rescue him. But today he won't be rescuing his master; that would be a pretty difficult task when you're bound and gagged with materials from the fires of hell, even if you are a demon and a butler.

He sits in a chair unable to mover his limbs, staring at me with the utmost rage a demon could have.

"Aaah Sebas-chan, your eyes burn so brightly with crimson rage! Oh, please continue to glare at me; I'll only fall in love with you even more!" I watch as he averts his eyes to a corner of the dimly lit room.

"Oh Sebas-chan, do not look away from me, you know how sad it makes me…" I end with a murmur, straddling the demon and turning his chin so he looks at me. I take off his gag, wishing for him to fill the air with his seductive voice.

"Grell...doesn't it make you sick to be in love with such a disgusting breed of a creature? Do you not hate yourself for it?"

"Sebas-chan, you surely must be aware that I have no other emotions but love for you, no? I know you know that. Therefore, I must have you, all to myself. Away from that child, he can do nothing for you. No pleasure comes from when children treat you, they do not know to operate correctly in such situations."

"I do not wish for my master to act in such a ludicrous way, he is not to serve me, I exist solely to serve him."

"You say that, but your eyes speak otherwise." His jaw dropped slightly, eyes widening at me, then his expression twisting into severe fury.

"Damned shinigami…"

"Now, now, Sebas-chan, do not mad, the boy surely is unable to understand what true love is. He hasn't even grown hair yet."

"Do not…insult Ciel…in such ways of perversion!"

"That was not an insult, just a fact. Of course, you would know if that were true, since you do dress the boy everyday. But, we are strolling down the lane of irrelevance now; let us return to the important matters at hand."

"The important matters…"

"I can not choose between what I should do with you first; give you sexual pleasuring, savor your body while it still remains complete, or rips you to shreds right now. Even better, rip you to shreds in front of your beloved master. It's all to difficult to choose from. Which would you prefer?"

"Are you a complete dunce"

"Sebas-chan, if I were such a thing, I would not be allowed to reap souls." I stated matter-of-factly as I ripped the clothes off his body, but keeping the ropes and chains upon him.

"Now, shall we continue?"

* * *

**Last line is spoken by Grell, to clear up any confusion. This fic will be a little violent but will also have smut at the same time, so if those interest you, look forward to future chapters! X3**

**Please review and tell me your opinions on this fanfiction! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Have you ever seen a demon when they are furious? When they are so full of rage they seem that they might go insane from the emotion? I

t's quite a peculiar spectacle to watch. Their muscles ripple with their anger, actions becoming more primal by the second.

Sebastian hasn't really reached that stage yet, but if he has, I admire his ability to stay calm and keep his composure. More or less, his fury is diluted by the tremendous amount of worrying he's doing about that kid of his. He's definitely in love with the boy, the human. Of course, I put the kid in a safe place, but seeing Sebastian in pain is much more interesting than telling him where the kid is.

Sebastian's naked body is a sight to behold. It's…perfection. His body is utter perfection, to put it bluntly. I feel like such a pervert…all the things I am thinking about, what I could do to him….ah; I hope I don't end up with a nosebleed. It's times like this when I notice that my mind is similar to that of a pedophile and also a hormonal teenage girl. But it's not an awful quality.

I strip myself of the restricting cloth that covers my body and resume straddling the demon. His skin is softer than the most exquisite fabric, the colour of snow with the lightest amount of pink. As ironic as it may sound, he is the most angelic of the demons.

"Sebas-chan, are you aware of your beauty?"

"I don't believe in such a thing. Appearances are simply appearances, nothing more than what the eyes comprehend. "

"Tch, not much of a philosophical mind."

"Grell…that sounded like an insult."

"I-It wasn't, Sebas-chan!! But…enough conversation for now."

No.

I didn't mean it as an insult.

What means would I have to insult the man I love?

Every time I touch Sebastian's body, my own trembles with excitement. I want to fuck him, to make him cry out my name in pain and pleasure.

But, I'm not usually a dominant male.

Of course, this situation is different.

My hands explore his entire being, groping and stroking their way through the body they've been craving. For the majority of their exploration he doesn't notice them, doesn't react.

Until I notice he'd grown hard.

"Well, well Sebas-chan, this is an interesting development."

"It's...it's not for you." He seems to be trying to hide his eyes from mine.

"You can try to convince me otherwise Sebas-chan, but it won't work."

I grind my erection to his own, and he emits a noise.

A noise that I've been wanting to hear from him for the longest time.

A noise that gives me a gigantic, pompous smirk.

"You…moaned for me."

"S-So what if I did?!"

"You can't hide your emotions forever."

"Emotions are one thing; sexual craving is on a whole other level."

I ignore his comment and take his erection into my mouth, sucking him fiercely, my tongue treating him as it pleases.

He moans louder, surprising himself.

I continue to treat him, my movements quicker and stronger than the ones before. It doesn't take very long for him to come, the liquid flowing out of his head.

His face is flushed deeply, his body trembling with every shuddering gasp of air he takes in.

Oh Sebastian, I do believe this is love.

* * *

**Still trying to decide on what to include in the next chapter, continue with the smut and go to full-blown sex or bring Ciel into it. I might be able to do both...but I have a feeling that Ciel won't show up at least until chapter four...What would you guys want? Please review, it helps my yaoi muse!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh heh, long time no update, so very sorry about that, my inspiration had decided to run off on me. But it has returned, so new chappie for you, my dear reader! **

* * *

3. I lap up the white fluid quickly and straddle Sebastian yet again, face to face with the sublime beast of a man. I take his face into my hands, giving his cheeks soft, lingering strokes. He's staring straight into my eyes with his own the colour of roses in perfect bloom. I wonder, can gods of death die of happiness? Of being enravished with someone to the strongest degree?

"Oh Sebastian, how could someone as angelic as you be born a demon?"

"Good question, ask my parents."

I let out a small sarcastic laugh at his dry humor; of course, I'm just glad that he's talking to me. Slowly, I press my lips to his own in a rough kiss, but as I pull away all I get from him is a blank stare.

Damn.

Damn it, Sebastian.

Fall in love with me.

Please.

I'd always be there for you.

I'd never cause you any trouble.

I could be your everything…and you could be truly be mine.

But, I know that'll never happen.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't named the valedictorian of my class when I was younger. I could just go on living in this fantasyland of mine, a carefree, oblivious idiot.

But, I'm very far from "idiot".

More like "philosopher", "scholar", something along those lines.

I just get carried away occasionally, that's all.

"Sebastian, I'm going to untie you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You…are?"

"Well, obviously. It would be hard to have sex with you when you're tied to a chair."

I go on to untie the ropes and chains around his wrists and ankles, casually tossing the materials over to a corner of the room, knocking him out of the chair when I'm done and tying his wrists behind his back.

"Sorry Sebas-chan, but I don't want you escaping during the fun part."

I kneel behind him, gently pushing his sculpted body down with one hand and thrusting a finger inside him with the other. A purr of a moan rumbles in his throat, growing into something larger as I stroke his prostate. I thrust more quickly until his moaning becomes frequent and insert another finger through his tight opening, earning much more satisfying noises of pleasure from him. I withdraw my fingers and slowly ease myself down inside Sebastian, a loud moan greeting me as I enter. I reach around and grab his cock, stroking and massaging him as I travel deeper inside. I speed up my thrusting, trying to match our racing heartbeats as I hit his prostate forcefully each time. I give one final thrust, coming as he does, climaxing simultaneously in the depths of our fierce oceans of pleasure.

* * *

**Wipe away that nosebleed, it'll attract Grell's attention from Sebastian! XD**

**Please review to share your opinions on this chapter! **


End file.
